madagascarfandomcom-20200222-history
Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted/Transcript
|General}} /OnLine|OnLine}} /Lists|Lists}} /Trivia|Trivia}} /Quotes|Quotes}} /Photos|Photos}} /Transcript|Transcript}} }} ---- Scene I: Africa (Dreamworks Animation with 2010 animated logo) (Camera moves down in Africa and all the animals gather watering hole and Alex and his friends wave good bye to the Penguins and Chimps who are on the plane) Skipper: Okay, wind her up, boys! It's Monte Carlo or bust! Struts. (The lights become red and green after Kowalski flips on the switches) Kowalski: Check. Skipper: Flaps. (The gas supply rises higher) Kowalski: Check. Skipper: Diamonds and gold. (Mason counts the diamonds, pearls, gold and emeralds. Phil bites on a piece of gold) Kowalski: Check! (The plane takes off) Skipper: We'll be back from our gambling spree in a couple of weeks. All: Bye! Skipper: Or whenever the gold runs out. Marty: Bye bye. Melman: Bye. Alex: All right! We'll be waiting for ya! (Cut to the plane) Skipper: Just kidding! We're never coming back! Alex: Sorry. What was that? Skipper: Initiate warp drive. (The plane goes into warp drive and Alex is left alone) Alex: Did they just say they're never coming back? Guys? Marty? (Old Marty is on the treadmill) Old Marty: Oh goody, you're here. Alex: (shocked) Ah! (Old Marty shoves some hay in his mouth) Old Marty: Why don't you chew on this? I'm hungry. (makes eating sounds) (The treadmill under Alex's feet gets longer and Alex falls through a door and lands on Old Melman's leg) Old Melman: Owwwwww! Ah, I'm just messing with ya. I lost all feeling in this thing years ago. (taps his leg with his cane, laughs and then starts snoring). Alex: Melman, why do you look like that? (Old Gloria comes up and puts her walker down on Alex's hand) Old Gloria: Ohhhhh, look who's talking. Alex: Gloria? Why are you guys so... elderly? Old Gloria: Now, when was the last time you looked in a mirror? Alex: What? (Alex turns behind him, looks into a mirror and sees an old version of himself) Alex: NOOO! Old Alex: (his half body comes out and shakes him) Wake up, Wake up! (Marty wakes Alex up from his nightmare) Marty: Ally-Al, Wake up! Alex: Marty! (gets up) Oh, Marty. It was horrible! Marty: That same nightmare again, huh? Alex: We were stuck here in Africa, and we were all super-old and wrinkly! Well, I aged well, but the rest of you looked terrible! Marty: Relax, Alex. Cause I got a surprise for you! Alex: (gasps) Is it the Penguins? (seeks out with binoculars) Have they come to take us home? Marty: Nope, but it's the next best thing. Alex: (sighs, draws a line with chalk on a board) Another day bites the dust... Marty: Come on now! (grabs Alex, making him drop the chalk; Marty walks Alex up the hill while covering Alex's eyes) Marty: Watch it. Watch yourself. Small divot. Alex: (trips over the divot) Oof! Marty: Sorry, little incline there. Back, up this hill... Alex: (falls onto ground) Ow! (hits his head off a branch) Marty: A low-hangin' branch, then just over this bluff, and voilà! Marty lets go of Alex, causing him to tumble down the hill. Marty: Happy birthday, pal! (Alex gets up and gets amazed) Alex: Whoa... (sees a mud model of New York City) Wow! New York City. (Melman and Gloria are shown next to the model; Melman is lying down with his neck straightened out like a bridge and Gloria is posing like the Statue of Liberty) Melman and Gloria: Surprise! Alex: Gloria, you're the Statue of Liberty! Gloria: (shaking her belly) Bring me your huddled masses, baby! Alex: And Melman, you're the Brooklyn Bridge! Melman: Actually, I'm the Triborough Bridge. Alex: Wow. You guys made this? Marty: Yep. From memory. From crazy, obsessive memory! (Alex runs all over the model, laughing while looking at it) Alex: Hey! Fifth Avenue, with no traffic! There's Times Square with its modern-day corporate lack of character. Nine Duane Reades on the same street! (sees a model of the Central Park Zoo) And the zoo. Wow, our home. (sees models of himself and his friends) Look! There's a little me! And little all of us-es! (The models changes to the actual zoo. Alex is in his habitat, people are chanting "Alex!") Alex: Roar!!! (Fireworks come out from the sides. Alex looks at his friends. Melman gives a thumbs up with an Alex foam finger. Gloria points at Alex with a foam finger, giving him a wink. And Marty, walking backwards on his treadmill, also is shown with a foam finger. Alex pulls out his paws showing two foam fingers on them. The people cheer even louder. The zoosters are laughing and poking each other with their foam fingers) (Scene changes back to Africa. Alex is seen crying. His friends feel sorry for him. Alex blows his nose on his paws) Alex: You guys. You've both made and ruined my day. Gloria: (sniffles and holds out a cake) Make a wish, sweetheart. (Alex thinks, then blows out the candle. The lemurs, King Julien, Maurice, and Mort, pop out of the cake.) King Julien: Ta-Da! Your wish has come true! Mort: Oh yay! (Mort's stomach grumbles) My tummy is speaking to me! (pink foam cake comes out of his mouth, much to everyone's disgust.) Alex: Oh, gross! King Julien: Uh, I wouldn't eat that side of the cake if I were you. (Gloria throws away the cake, sending the lemurs offscreen.) Lemurs: Whoa! Gloria: Alex, what was your wish? Alex: I wish we could go home. I mean, don't get me wrong; I love this. But it's not the real thing. Marty: Well that's because it's a mud model, Alex. It's not actually New York. I hope that was clear. Alex: What are we doing? Here we are relying on the penguins to come back for us. But... we should just go to Monte Carlo and get them! Melman: How do a lion, a zebra, a giraffe, and a hippo walk into a casino in Monte Carlo? Marty: I don't know. Ask the rabbi! Melman: Hey, I'm serious. Alex: Come on. We can do it! We can do anything! It's us! Marty: We're us! Alex: Yeah, that's right! We've gone halfway around the world. Compared with that, Monte Carlo's just a hop, skip, and a swim away! Melman: Yeah! Gloria: Hee hee! Alex (puts his paw in center) To home. Marty: (puts his hoof on Alex's paw) Home! Melman: (puts his hoof on Marty's hoof) Home. Gloria: (puts her hand on Melman's hoof) Home. King Julien: (puts his hand on Melman's hoof) Cheeseburger! Alex: Tell you what, bet those penguins will be glad to see us. Marty: Yeah, they're probably bored out of their minds! ...coming soon... ---- RETURN TO |General}} /OnLine|OnLine}} /Lists|Lists}} /Trivia|Trivia}} /Quotes|Quotes}} /Photos|Photos}} /Transcript|Transcript}} }} ---- END OF ARTICLE ---- Category:Transcripts